So, She Saved Him
by poseidon't
Summary: It's simple, really. He was losing the fight, so, she saved him. – Percabeth one-shot. AU; no gods. Warning: contains mentions of abuse and suicide.


_''It's simple, really. He was losing the fight, so, she saved him.''_

_**Warning: contains mentions of abuse and suicide.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Sir Rick Riodarn does. **

* * *

_So, She Saved Him_

* * *

The sun hadn't even decided to appear when Percy decided. He didn't know why he chose this exact moment in time, but at the same time...he just knew.

It was dawn. The world was grey and everything was just starting to wake up again (or fall asleep, for people that seemed to be nocturnal).

Cars already zipped pass along the road, and people rushed down the pathways. People going to work. People heading to meet loved ones.

People living their lives.

They do this every day, really.

They rose early, got ready, said goodbye to those they love and then they headed out into the big world, only to come back hours later, go to sleep, and repeat.

Percy watched this every morning.

He watched the man in the apartment across from his walk his dog every day at six am sharp.

He watched the sleep-deprived workers drive their cars like mad-men because they were late.

Percy simply watched everyone go by and live their lives like they should

He watched young children grow, and he watched people age.

He had been watching ever since he could understand the world (which was, really, never going to truly happen).

That was another thing he didn't know; he didn't know how to understand the world.

But he tried.

He had paid attention to every single detail; every speck of dust on someone's suit, every ring on a woman's hand, every speck of mud on a child's face.

He paid attention to everything.

The colour of the sky and the smell of fresh coffee; the different shades and tones of people's skin and the different shapes of all the buildings.

He didn't judge, he simply admired.

And yet no one paid attention to him.

They skipped pass his face in a crowd, with no hesitation or thought.

They bumped his arm or shoulder and seemingly didn't care that they made him drop his keys or phone (mostly his phone, though).

They cursed and swore at him when he did something wrong.

They never smiled. They never praised him. He felt worthless.

They didn't know how much this could hurt him. How every bad word said and every sour look made him feel less and less_ loved_ and more and more _hated_.

Percy didn't know who 'they' were. When he was little he guessed that 'they' were a single group of people that judged him and pointed out all of his flaws.

Truth is, 'they' is everyone. And nothing will ever change that. Everyone judges, and everyone hates. All in different ways, shapes, or forms. They still did so.

Like his fifth grade math teacher. She used to yell at him for the stupidest things, like coughing when he had a cold. Or breaking the tip off of his pencil by accident.

And that guy that used to always tell him his shoelaces were untied, acting like having untied shoelaces was against the law.

And even that guy at the bakery, who told him he should start eating because he was too thin. Like Percy didn't know that already (the guy honestly made it worse when he gave Percy a piece of bread that came out of the oven days ago, really)

Percy leant heavily against the railing surrounding the Brownstown's roof.

He looked down, and instead of feeling nauseated by the four story height, he smiled. It was the first smile that had graced his lips in a while, but for all the wrong reasons.

He remembered the last time he smiled genuinely. He was nine years old, and his report card had arrived, but it most mostly D's, E's, and C's.

His mom had decided to look past it, though, and instead baked a batch of brownies and they watched Finding Nemo cuddled up on the couch with blankets and pillows (even though the blankets were scratchy and the pillows were lumpy, it was one of the fondest memories Percy had, really)

That memory also brought back the bad ones, as a week later she passed away in a car accident on the way back home from a late shift at her work.

Percy was left with his step-dad, all alone in this world.

His step-dad blamed Percy for his mother's death.

He said that if Percy was just better in school his mom wouldn't have to work late.

He said that it was Percy's fault, so, Percy believed him.

So when his step-dad first started to hit him, he didn't cry. He wanted to, because it hurt, but he didn't. Because it was his fault, wasn't it?

The first time his step-dad really beat him was the day of his mother's funeral.

Percy had asked if they were going, but his step-dad had looked at him with such loathing and hate he forced himself not to shrink back in fear.

He had left the couch for the first time that day, having slept there last night, and he had pushed Percy against the wall.

A punch to the jaw.

The stomach.

Pushed to the ground.

Kicked.

His ribs.

His stomach.

This continued on for months.

He would throw bear bottles at him which would smash against Percy's already beaten body, and then He would get angry when he had to clean up the wounds.

Because it was Percy's fault in the first place. And it was, really.

He would hardly get to eat, maybe some of the leftovers from his step-dads dinner, or when one of that monsters friends used to slip him food during Poker Parties.

Percy had moved into a two room apartment when his step-dad died a year ago by cardiac arrest. Percy was eighteen then. His elder cousin Michael Yew had paid the rent.

Michael knew was Percy went through with his step-dad, and pitied him.

Percy hated the pity.

But he was grateful. Michael was killed in a hit-and-run accident two months ago. It had hit Percy hard, especially since it was the same way his mother died.

Everyone else died in his life. His mother, his step-dad (even though Percy didn't really care about that death), and then Michael.

So why can't he?

Why can't he just...die?

Before Percy knew it, he was crying. Sobs racked his body. Pitiful, shallow sobs that were empty and just _sad_. Tears trailed down his face at a snails pace, and he didn't even bother trying to wipe them away.

Not this time.

No one was there.

No one ever was.

And no one ever will.

He was on the other side of the rail now, holding on to the bar with pale fingers. All Percy had to do was let go. He could just let go and fall to the ground.

Break his neck, his skull.

He could just let go and fall and everyone else will live on.

The sun will rise each day along with those sleep-deprived workers who drove like mad-men.

The seasons will change with those around him who aged.

The man across the street will continue walking his dog every day at six am sharp.

And so he let go. Just like that.

But something happened.

It was all in a rush.

A gasp mixed in with a growl pierced the air.

The sound of books hitting the pavement.

Rushing footsteps. He was caught.

''Oh. No. You. Don't.'' a feminine voice growled, tugging him back against the rail with his word.

Arms wrapped around his body tightly, suspending him to the rail.

Percy felt something weird.

It was foreign.

He felt hope. Just a small spark of hope.

Percy also realised something else.

The arms around him felt nice. They were warm. They made him feel safe and secure (partially because they were).

Percy slowly shifted so he was now facing the rail, and his saviour. Or his new found enemy, who knew.

Fierce grey eyes met his green ones, anger and sadness flickering in the silvery depths.

Blonde hair pulled into an adorable messy bun, with some strands framing her face.

He could even go on to describe her outfit (grey tights, black ankle boots, a white shirt and a grey cardigan).

She was beautiful. Absoloutely beautiful. A goddess.

''What are you doing?'' Percy asked, and even he was shocked by the pure emptiness in his words.

''I'm saving you, Seaweed Brain.'' She replied, ''And as long as I'm not letting you go, you're not going to die today. You're going to die when you're old and frail, with your wife sitting next to you and a little old dog named Fred sitting on your lap. Not today.''

He wasn't crying anymore.

He had stopped as soon as her arms stopped him.

He wasn't aware of when he started to smile, but it felt good.

So Percy climbed over the rail. And he stepped close to this beautiful girl and put his arms around her.

It felt nice.

It felt right.

''Thank you.'' He whispered into her ear, his voice cracking, and so full of gratitude it probably sounded pathetic.

But she whispered ''You're welcome.'' right back, so he guessed it wasn't that bad.

''Hey, there's a café just down the road. It's really cute. They have amazing hot chocolate.'' She said perkily, pulling back from my hug to look at his face directly.

He stared at her blankly, confusion taking over his features.

''You're going there with me, and then we're going to go watch_ Frozen_.'' she stated, linking her arm with his.

He didn't object.

The sun hadn't even decided to appear when Percy decided. He didn't know why he chose this exact moment in time, but at the same time...he just knew.

The sky was grey, and people were rushing passed like their lives depended on getting to their jobs (and they did, technically).

He saw the man that lived in the apartment across from his old one walking his dog. He checked his watch, and smiled.

It was six am.

The man waved, and Percy waved back.

Percy realised that people did care. They just showed it in weird ways. Annabeth showed this to him four years ago, exactly to this date.

Like his grade five teacher who used to always yell at him in class. She was just trying to get him to concentrate on his work, because she knew that he would go far in life. And she told Percy exactly that.

And that guy that used to tell him his shoes weren't tied properly in school. He was just warning him, so Percy didn't fall over. And he told Percy exactly that.

Even the man that runs the bakery, who used to tell him to start eating because he was too thin. He was just worried about his health. He used to see the bruises, so he used to slip him the day old bread that was perfectly fine if not a little burnt. And he told Percy exactly that.

And then there was Annabeth. She teased him and joked around with him every day.

She got into arguments with him all the time, but all Percy did was kiss her and say sorry and everything would be fine (it never wasn't fine, really)

It's simple, really. He was losing the fight, so she saved him.

And he will be forever hopelessly in love with this girl.

The girl that only drank coffee before midday.

The girl that will gladly read until it's three am.

The girl who hates wearing glasses because she thinks she looks weird, but Percy thinks they make her adorable.

The girl who he affectionately called 'Wise Girl' (she was scrunch up her nose like a disgruntled kitten and act like she hated it, but he knew she didn't mind, really)

The girl who refused to eat fast-food and instead went to restaurants and cafés instead.

The girl who wasn't his first love, but he still loved her more than he loved oxygen (he loved her more than that, really)

He noticed every single detail, as he has been ever since he was four years old.

So right there, inside the really cute café with the amazing hot chocolate where Annabeth had taken him four years ago, he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

She said yes.

(And he loved her, really)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I don't know what to say about this one...

(It's supposed to be written with one or two sentences a paragraph, and with 'really' said a lot, by the way).

So...you like?

**_xKnucklesx_**

**_P.S. It was seven pages on Word Document so I don't know what to say about that either._**


End file.
